The present invention relates to a four-stroke internal combustion engine with spark ignition and direct injection of the fuel into the combustion chamber, with a reciprocating piston for each cylinder and a roof-shaped top of the combustion chamber with two or more intake valves as well as intake ports generating a tumble flow in the combustion chamber and arranged on one side of the longitudinal center plane of the engine defined by the axes of crankshaft and cylinder, as well as a fuel injection device located on the intake side between the intake ports and directed towards the center of the cylinder, and an ignition source located in the area of the cylinder axis in the roof of the combustion chamber.